Los estragos de la tormenta
by Hiba Bianchezza
Summary: Estaba sentado en un columpio tenía la mirada en una pequeña caja, no podría creer como todo lo que hizo le provocaría una inmensa soledad ya eran las 9:00 p.m. se levantó de donde estaba tomado la cajita para dejar ahí.
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGO

Estaba sentado en un columpio tenía la mirada en una pequeña caja, no podría creer como todo lo que hizo le provocaría una inmensa soledad ya eran las 9:00 p.m. se levantó de donde estaba tomado la cajita para dejar ahí.

Se fue de ahí a paso lento para decir.- Yamamoto eres un idiota.- más tardo en alejase en lo que volvió por el regalo así que pensó que tal vez habían vuelto y fue a la casa del moreno.

A llegar no pudo evitar sacar una lagrimas (que fueron secaras inmediatamente) sus amigos no habían llegado ya estaban por terminar las vacaciones cuando escuchó una voz muy familiar.- vaya hijo que haces por aquí no deberías estar en el viaje de la universidad.

Gokudera.-no señor no pude ir estuve enfermo.-se excurso

P. Yamamoto.- ah que lastima hijo creo que iban a termina el curso dentro de un mes.

Gokudera.-bueno gracias señor, por cierto le entregaría esto por mi.- le entrego la caja.

P. Yamamoto.- por qué no se la das tú cuando regrese.

Gokudera.-no puedo ya que seguramente este fuera para esa fecha.

P. Yamamoto.- ya veo y cuanto regresas

Gokudera.-no tengo fecha bueno señor me tengo que ir.

P. Yamamoto.-bueno hijo espero que cuando llegue mi hijo te diga eso, luego puede ser tan despistado.

Gokudera.- si padre hasta luego.-y se fue con una sonrisa ya aun cuando estaba con sus amigos incluyendo al décimo o con su hermana no se sentía en casa solo cuando estaba en esa casa.

P. Yamamoto.-con que padre.- sonrío y pensó que su hijo era un estúpido todavía recuerda cuando le dijo lo evidente al chico.

******** Flash Black *********

Yamamoto y Gokudera estaba en el cuarto del moreno.

Gokudera.-pon atención idiota, si sigues así reprobaras el curso.

Yamamoto.-porque no vamos con Tsuna dijo sonriendo

Gokudera.-porque esta mañana fuimos y tu.-lo señalo con el dedo) solo te la pasaste jugado con cabeza de césped y si vamos lo seguirás tonteado de seguro con la vaca estúpida.

P. Yamamoto.- vaya hijo bien que te conoce se nota que forma parte de la familia verdad Takeshi.

Yamamoto.-si oyaji, es un amigo cercano.

Con ese comentario el italiano bajo la mirada.

El padre del moreno le vio y suspiro para decir.- oyes Takeshi puedes dejar un perdido al señor Tanaka

El moreno se parlo de donde estaba y con una sonrisa respondió.-si oyaji.

P. Yamamoto.-bueno Gokudera por que no esperas abajo.

Gokudera.-sí señor.

Y los tres bajaron.

Cuando el moreno menor salió tardo como unos minutos y el padre hablo.

P. Yamamoto.- dime hijo ¿Qué te gusta de mi hijo?- termina su frase se reirá mentalmente por las reacciones del otro.

Gokudera.- O/O yo… yo… soy hombre (dijo con la mirada dolida) pero fue su sonrisa y su decisión (ahora sacaba nubes de la pena) y ¿cuándo lo supo?

P. Yamamoto.- lo sabía desde el segundo curso cuando le traías las tareas aun siendo de salones diferentes, pero sabes espero que te corresponda hijo (dijo con una sonrisa confidente).

Gokudera.- Hayato dígame Hayato señor (dijo con una pequeña sonrisa) me tengo que ir ya señor hasta luego.

P. Yamamoto.- si cuídate.

******** Fin Flash Black ********

P. Yamamoto.-sí que tengo un nuero inteligente sin menciona guapo, lástima que no tendrán hijos.

Gokudera caminaba por las calles oscuras de Namimori fue cuando una risa desagradablemente familiar, así que saco sus cartuchos y razón para verlos.

Gokudera.- ¿Qué demonios? Hacen aquí Varia.-dijo con el ceño fruncido

Xanxus.- ¿Dónde demonios? esta Sawada Tsunayoshi.-dijo apuntándole con su arma.

Squalo.-basta Xanxus.-el otro volteo y ahora le apuntaba a él.- Smoking Bomb Hayato estamos aquí en orden de los altos mandos que piden la participación de los guardianes Vongola.

Gokudera.-por cual motivo.

Squalo.-todo está en este informe (se lo lanzo)

Gokudera dio una hojeada ya que tenía la llama de la voluntad y las firmas de la CEDEF dio un suspiro y dijo.-ahora mismo decimo y cuatro de sus guardianes están afuera solo estamos la guardiana de la niebla y yo el guardián de la tormenta.

Xanxus.-dentro de dos días a la media noche ni un minuto tarde.

Gokudera.-está bien (y se fue).

A llegar al departamento se dejó caer en su sofá vio su celular y marco.

-¿Qué quieres Gokudera?

Gokudera.-feliz cumpleaños Yamamoto

Yamamoto.-ah gracias.

Gokudera.-por cierto esta Reborn por ahí.

Yamamoto.-el mocoso si ahora te lo comunico.

Gokudera dio un suspiro esperaba que cambiara su actitud hacia él.

Reborn.- chiassu, que sucede Gokudera.

Gokudera.-hola Reborn-san los Varia han llegado aquí tengo un documento firmado por el noveno y la CEDEF sobre una misión.

Reborn.-de que trata

Gokudera.-sobre la eliminación de la familia crescita

Reborn.- ¿Quiénes fueron?

Gokudera.- Belphegor, Squalo y Xanxus.

Reborn.-vuelve a hablar dentro de diez minutos al teléfono de Tsuna.

Gokudera.-si y finalizo la llamada.

Pasaron los diez minutos y volvió a hablar.

Reborn.- Gokudera la misión es verdadera, por ello debes de cumplirá.

Gokudera.- sí.

Reborn.-te paso a Tsuna.

Tsuna.- Gokudera por favor protege a Chrome.

Gokudera.-si decimo aunque me cueste la vida.

Tsuna ignorado lo último que dijo Gokudera solo dijo.-gracias Gokudera.

Gokudera.-por cierto todo va bien, usted está bien.

Tsuna.-si yo estoy bien igual los demás y finalizó la llamada.

Gokudera.- cuídese decimo y cerro el celular.

_-A la mañana siguiente-_

Gokudera salió temprano, hacia la base de Kokuyo, como le desagrada ese lugar pero al menos ahí la encontraría.

A llegar Chikusa y Ken el ultimo le grito quien sabe dio un suspiro y le paso el teléfono y le dijo Chrome tenemos una misión te dará los detalles Reborn

Chrome escucho todo por el teléfono esta se levantó y contesto.- iré guardia de la tormenta.

Chikusa.-no irá a ningún lado

Chrome.-pero…

Gokudera.-basta tontos ella es una de los guardianes Vongola así que cuando la llamen deberán de ir.

Chikusa.-si es así llévatela (se la aventó)

Gokudera agarro (tal vez antes la había dejado caer pero ha madurado ya no era aquel chico de 15 años que explotaba con nada ahora tenía casi 21 años).-oyes estas bien.

Chrome.-si gracias, Chikusa, Ken (dijo triste)

Chikusa.-tonta han pasado casi seis años y no hemos podido salvare.

Ken.-vamos Chikusa debes tranquilízate, oyes es mejor que te vayas un tiempo.

Chrome.-está bien (se fue seguido por su compañero)

Gokudera se había separado de la chica.

Como a las 7:00 p.m. la vio sentada en los juegos donde solía jugar con Yamamoto, I-pin y Lambo fue hacia ella ya que había prometido que la cuidaría.

Gokudera.-oyes ya es tarde deberías regresar

Chrome.-no puede Chikusa sigue enojado.

Gokudera.-como lo sabes.

Chrome.-pues Ken trajo mis cosas (dijo sumamente triste)

Gokudera.- ¿A dónde iras?

Chrome.- no se no tengo a nadie solo tenía a Ken, Chikusa y Mukuro-sama

Gokudera vio el cielo pensado que harían ellos luego tomo las cosas de la chica como su mano y se fueron de ahí.

Chrome.- Eto… guardia de la tormenta ¿adónde vamos?

Gokudera.-a casa y no quiero que me contradigas.

Chrome.-gracias.

Gokudera.-no hay que además se lo prometí al décimo.

Chrome.-jefe

Llegaron al departamento del italiano que era bastante amplio tres cuartos (su cuarto, estudio y biblioteca), baño entero, sala como cocina y comedor.

Gokudera.-ya comiste

Chrome negó con la cabeza

Gokudera.-voy a pedir una pizza quieres algo.

Chrome.-onigiris dijo apenada.

Gokudera.-está bien.- (marco el teléfono de casa y pidió su pizza y después fue a su cuarto donde saco sus cosas (ropa y una foto cuando termino llamo a su compañera que ha llega hablo).-escucha a partí de hoy esta será tu habitación hasta que te dejen volver y si te vuelven a echar puedes venir aquí está bien y otra cosa llámame Gokudera o Hayato

Chrome.-gracias Hayato.

Gokudera.-no hay de que ahora instálate voy por unas cosas.

A los minutos llego a una tienda donde ha solido comprar durante seis años que había llegado al país de su madre.

Ahí fue al refrigerador donde saco refrescos y las onigiris pago todo y volvió viendo que ya había llegado su pizza, cual pago y volvió a subir.

Cuando abrió la puerta escuchó una risa desagradablemente familiar.

-ku, fu, fu, fu Hayato-kun no queras aprovéchate de la dulce Chrome.

Gokudera.- estadas enfermo.- (dejo las bolsas en la mesa).- ¿Qué demonios quieres?

Mukuro.-yo nada solo tengo curiosidad

Gokudera.- ¿de qué?

Mukuro.-sobre el pobre Hayato y su amor.

Gokudera.- callarte imbécil si no tienes nada mejor que decir esfumarte o dile a esos dos lacayos tuyos que dejen de molestar a tu linda Chrome, si no has podido escapar es por su culpa o ya encontraste a otra persona más útil.

Mukuro.- eso a ti o te importa solo me incumbe a mí.

Gokudera.-se eso es todo lo que dirás mejor desaparece y deja comer a la chica.

Mukuro.- está bien me iré, pero como le has hecho un favor a Chrome yo te daré otro ku, fu, fu, fu (y desapareció).

Gokudera.-no gracias.

Chrome.-oh Hayato bienvenido.

Gokudera.-estoy de vuelta.


	2. Chapter 2

A la mañana siguiente Gokudera y Chrome comían los sobrantes de la cena anterior, hablaban de cosas triviales como de la familia, los amigos etc.

Gokudera.-oyes por cierto que planea Mukuro.

Chrome.- no lo sé solo me dijo que Yamamoto estará celoso…, por cierto Gokudera estás enamorado del guardián de la lluvia.

Gokudera tenía un tic en la ceja y grito al aire.- ES QUE TODO EL MUNDO QUIERE METERSE EN MI VIDA PRIVADA

Chrome se encogió y miro al suelo.- perdón.

Gokudera.-no te gritaba a ti, por cierto que quieres comer.

Chrome.- no sé.

Gokudera dio un suspiro y dijo.- yo particularmente como afuera puedes venir conmigo y te comprare otras ropas no toda la vida puedes llevar el uniforme de la secundaria Kokuyo

Chrome seguía viendo el vacío para decir.- está bien, ¿Por qué me ayudas?

Gokudera.-pues me recuerdas a mi cuando llegue aquí, no tenía nadie en quien confiar o familia pero, encontré al décimo y los demás me apoyaron sin decir que me aceptaron como realmente soy.

Chrome.-pero si tengo alguien así.

Gokudera.-si lo sé, Mukuro pero, los otros dos ni ara dios ni para el diablo.

Chrome.-ya veo gracias

Gokudera.- no hay nada que por que dadas, si me disculpas voy a leer.

Chrome.- Chrome.-si voy a mi cuarto.

Gokudera.-si hasta luego.

La joven fue y cerró la puerta se dejó caer en la cama en la cual el italiano le presto ese día comprarían una para ella, cerró los ojos para ir al llegar al mundo donde practicaba con él

-Hola linda Chrome él no te hizo nada malo.

Chrome.-no ha sido muy amable conmigo, incluso me dijo que me compraría ropa y una cama propia.

Mukuro.-parece un padre comprado cosas para su primer hija.-dijo sumamente bajo.

Chrome.- dijo algo Mukuro-sama

Mukuro.- no nada me alegro por ti, escoge algo te guste pequeña Chrome

Chrome.- si Mukuro-sama por cierto cree que Chikusa y Ken siguen molesto conmigo.

Mukuro.-tranquila dulce Chrome, ellos pronto se darán cuenta de su error y cuando eso pase ellos vendrán.- le dijo con una sonrisa tranquila.

Chrome.-si Mukuro-sama

Mukuro.- cuídate dulce Chrome.

A termina su conversación termino dormida.

Eran las cuatro cuando Gokudera toco la puerta a no ver contestación entro sin antes decir en alto voy a pasar, a entra vio a la chica dormida la arropo y se fue dejándole una nota:

"Chrome voy por la comida lego vamos de compras"

-Gokudera Hayato

El italiano iba a comprar sushi y pedir un favor.

Gokudera.- hola padre dijo al entra al loca

P. Yamamoto.- Hayato que te trae por aquí.

Gokudera.-para comprar algo para lleva.

P. Yamamoto.-y eso hijo.

Gokudera.- a partir de hoy tengo una compañera de vivienda.

P. Yamamoto.-no me digas tu novia.

Gokudera.-no es una amiga en problemas.

P. Yamamoto.-vaya dejado eso a un lado que te doy.- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Hayato.-pues cuatro órdenes de sushi disculpen puede hacer onigiris

P. Yamamoto.- y eso ¿Por qué no las haces tú mismo?

Gokudera.- no se me da bien la cocina.

P. Yamamoto.-bueno entonces luego te enséñale a cocinar, ahora mismo te las algo.

Gokudera.-gracias y cuanto le dedo.- saco su billetera.

P. Yamamoto.-nada hijo

Gokudera.- pero,

P. Yamamoto.-no es nada hijo sigo creyendo que sin tu ayuda Takeshi no hubiera pasado la entrada de admisión.

Gokudera.- no yo solo le ayude un poco el hiso lo demás.

P. Yamamoto.-si le llamas ayuda está bien.- empezó a preparar.

Mientras el padre del moreno preparaba las cosas el italiano había comenzado a divagar en sus recuerdos.

- Flash Black -

Había tres chicos sentados en una de las pequeñas mesas de la biblioteca practicados plácidamente.

Tsuna.- en que universidad abre quedado.

Ryohei.- no se Sawada pero será al extremo.

Yamamoto.- ja, aj, ja, yo espero haber quedado en la misma que usted sempai.

Tsuna.-vaya Yamamoto quieres ser maestro, buena suerte n_n

Yamamoto.-gracias Tsuna.

Tsuna.- ¿Cuánto tarda? ¿Qué hará?

Yamamoto.- fue llamado por el profesor.

Ryohei.- ¿Por qué? Hizo algo malo.

Yamamoto.-no fue por su solicitud de la universidad.

Ryohei.-no alcanzo el promedio adecuado

Yamamoto.-no creo fue el que tuvo mayor puntuación según los maestros.

(Desde que entraron a la preparatoria ninguno de los tres quedó junto).

Tsuna.-si yo también escuche eso y que solo metió solicito a la universidad de Namimori para física avanzada.

Ryohei.-vaya eso es muy complicado.

Fue cuando aparecieron Gokudera y Reborn que habían escuchado todo.

Reborn.- Tsuna hemos escogido la mejor universidad para ti.

Tsuna.- ¿qué? ¿Cuál?

Reborn.- la universidad T. de asuntos exteriores

Tsuna.- pero está muy lejos.

Reborn.- pero es la mejor que hay Tsuna

Yamamoto.- ¿Gokudera? Tú también te iras a Tokio.- el nombrado negó con la cabeza fue cuando entro el padre del moreno.

P. Yamamoto.- vaya hijo porque no me dijiste que solicitaste la universidad T. ya me dijo todo Gokudera, ahora estoy más orgulloso de ti ya que fuiste aceptado nos vernos en la tarde Takeshi.

El moreno se levantó de su lugar sumamente rápido llegando al italiano para propinarle un golpe que hizo que el otro chocada con uno de los libreros y los libros cayeron sobre el recién golpeado.

Tsuna.- Gokudera, Yamamoto parlen por favor.-cosa que el moreno ignoro.

Yamamoto grito.- GOKUDERA QUE HAS HECHO A PARTI DE HOY NO SOMOS AMIGOS NI CONOCIDOS, vámonos Tsuna.-al niño se lo llevo a rastras mientras Ryohei los seguía.

Gokudera se parlo sacudió sus ropas y empezó a acomodar cada libro, siendo observado por Reborn.

FIN FLASH BLACK

P. Yamamoto.- te sucede algo hijo.

Gokudera.- nada de que preocupase, seño me puede decir si incluso su hijo me dejara de hablar usted me seguirá tratado igual.

P. Yamamoto.- claro no veo ¿el por qué no? -dijo sonriendo.- bueno ya está lo que ordenaste.

Gokudera.- y cuánto va hacer

P. Yamamoto.- nada hijo

Gokudera.- pero…

P. Yamamoto.- está bien debes de llevárselo a la chica.

Gokudera.-gracias padre.- tomo las bolsas y se fue.

-.-.-.-.-.

A volver a su casa encontró a una de las dos personas que le trataba igual.

-ku, fu, fu, fu bienvenido Hayato.

Gokudera.- ¿ahora qué demonios quieres?

Mukuro.- oh que grosero, solo me preguntaba donde esta Tsunayoshi o el de tus amigos.

Gokudera dejo las cosas en la mesa para responderle.- pues tú serias la última persona que se le diría.

Mukuro.- ku, fu, fu, fu no importa que no me lo digas pero, háblame de tu amor platónico.

Gokudera tuvo un tic en la ceja mientras sacaba la cajita de Uri y dijo casi grito.- A TI NO TE IMPORTA DESGRACIADO.

Mukuro.-ma, cálmate Gokudera (y como balde d agua fría de tranquilo a recodar que eran las alabas usadas el décimo y Yamamoto para calmare)

El italiano paso olímpicamente al otro y se metió a s cuarto dado un portazo.

Mukuro.-ups… creo que ahora si me pase, es hora que me vaya y dejo el cuerpo de la chica, quien toco la puerta.

Chrome.- Gokudera-san Mukuro ya se ha ido vamos a comer.

Gokudera salió no podía ser egoísta con ella que inconscientemente le ha hecho nada, a salir de acaricio la cabeza, fue cuando noto que a pesar de tener 18 casi 19 años seguía siendo o teniendo la misma actitud sin decir casi la misma estatura.

Ambos chicos comían tranquilamente aunque Gokudera había terminado primero pero se quedó haciéndole compañía mientras leía un libro.

Chrome.- ¿Qué lees?

Gokudera desvió un poco la mirada para decir.-un libro de física cuántica.

Chrome.- es muy difícil.

Gokudera.- para mí no lo es pero para muchos sí, y dime que estudias.

Chrome.-yo no pude hacer el examen pero, me hubiera gustado mucho estudiar.

Gokudera cerró los ojos y dijo para sí mismo.- "a mí también me hubiera gustado seguir estudiando con los demás"

Chrome.- Gokudera sabes dónde están Kyoko y Haru

Gokudera.-ambas estudian en la misma universidad de Yamamoto.

Chrome.- entonces ¿por qué? Sigues aquí.

Gokudera.-yo me quede a proteger los que se quedaron aquí (al padre del moreno, a la madre del décimo como a Hibari y la pandilla Kokuyo) cerró los ojos sí que había sido difícil estar casi solo por casi cuatro años.

Chrome.-tuvo que ser difícil estar solo sin las personas que uno quiere.

Gokudera.-si pero tú la tienes más difícil verte a descansar dentro de poco tenemos la misión.

Chrome.-si hasta el rato.- y se fue sin antes lava su plato y vaso que había usado.

Gokudera fue a su cuarto cerro con llave la puerta y marco su celular.

-hola Hayato.

Gokudera.- hola hermana es encuentra Reborn.

- Reborn si ahora te lo comunico, dime Hayato ha pasado algo llámanos no es muy común e ti.

Gokudera.- nada de que haiga que preocuparse solo tengo una duda.

Reborn.-chiassu ¿Qué pasa Gokudera?

Gokudera.- he pensado sobre Rokudo Mukuro, abra una manera de sacare de ahí,

Reborn.-si se puede pero, ¿Qué piensas chicos?

-absolutamente no, extremamente no

-ese tipo a tratado de poseer el cuerpo de Tsuna desde hace seis años.

- Gokudera ¿Por qué pides eso?

Gokudera.- en estos momentos Dokuro Chrome está viviendo conmigo, y he pensado que Mukuro ha desistido la idea de poseerlo decimo ya que la propia Chrome con su voluntad propia puede hacerlo.

Hubo un silesio en la otra línea.

Reborn.- lo pensaremos Gokudera chiassu.

Gokudera vio el reloj y ya era hora, le hubiera gustado que Hibari estuviera pero, fue mandado a otra misión con la CEDEF

A los cuatro minutos antes de la hora llegaron.

-Ushi, shi, shi, shi pensaba que no vendrían.

Gokudera.- oh lo siento por decepciónate.

Squalo.- vámonos mocosos

Gokudera.- y Xanxus.

Squalo.- el muy cretino del jefe se fue a la segunda base.

Gokudera.- están bien vámonos

Bel – Squalo.-no nos des órdenes.

Gokudera.- si lo que digan, quiero regresar temprano.

Y los cuatro partieron.

Cuatro horas después…

Una chica iba corriendo hasta que choco con alguien.

Squalo.- ¿Qué pasa niña?

Chrome.- Gokudera me pidió que te entregara esto (y le entrego una hoja)

Squalo la leyó rápidamente.- ¿Qué DEMONIOS?

Belphegor.-que sucede y ¿dónde está Hayato? ushi, shi, shi


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3.- Los estragos de la tormenta

Una chica iba corriendo hasta que choco con alguien.

Squalo.- ¿Qué sucede mocosa?

Chrome.- Gokudera me pidió entregarte esto y le paso una hoja que el otro leyó rápidamente.

Squalo.- ¿Qué DEMONIOS?

Belphegor.- ¿Qué pasa? Ushi, shi, shi

Squalo.- esto fue una emboscada

Belphegor.- emboscada y donde esta Gokudera (volteo a ver a Chrome)

Chrome.- me dijo que me fuera y buscada ayuda

Belphegor.- inútil

Chrome.- perdón

Squalo.- Voiii eso no importa debemos buscare.

Todos fueron según las indicaciones de la ilusionista pero a llegar no había nadie.

Chrome.- ¿Por qué? (dijo para dejase caer)

Squalo.- ¿Por qué? Será, para encontrar al décimo y obtener los anillos.

Chrome.- por eso me los dio dijo en voz baja.

Squalo sele quedo viendo para decir.- vámonos tenemos que infórmale al jefe, y tu niña nos acompañarlas.

Chrome.- ¿Por qué?

Squalo y todo su auto control le respondió.- esa familia asesina a una nueva generación y quedarse con el símbolo del guardia.

Chrome.-el anillo de la tormenta.

Belphegor.- ahora ellos tienen el anillo y el Sistema de cajas-

Chrome.- ellos no tienen el anillo ni las cajas.- dijo sumamente bajo.

Squalo.- entonces donde están

Chrome.- me las entrego a mí y me dio la orden de guardadas.

Belphegor.- entonces entrégamelas ushi, shi, shi

Chrome se puso en pose de defensa mientras decía con voz decidida.- no te las voy a entregar le pertenece a Hayato.

Squalo.- Voiii basta bebes y vámonos de una vez (dijo mientras se llevaba arrastrado al príncipe, fue cuando escucharlo una risita)

-ku, fu, fu, fu, fu si vayamos varia

Llegaron a la mansión y fueron inmediatamente a la oficina del jefe gruño

Squalo.- Voiii jefe mire esto (le entrego la hoja)

Xanxus leía con cuidado cada palabra de dicha nota cuando noto al otro chico.- tú que haces aquí basura.

Mukuro.- yo no quiero que se aprovechen de la dulce Chrome.

Xanxus.- no me interesa esa enana

Squalo.- creo conveniente que debas encontrar a los demás mocosos.

Xanxus.-si pero primero debo de informa esto a la CEDEF, Squalo te acompañarla.

Squalo.- qué demonios dices Xanxus.

Xanxus.- esa mocosa esta desprotegida tu bien sabes que esas familias posen una defensa anti ilusiones, por lo cual ese loco no le puede ayudar.

Squalo grito a ver que no podría negar lo que dijo.- ESTA BIEN.- (y se llevó arrastrado al otro).

Xanxus.- espera indicaciones basura.

Mukuro.- espero que sean antes de tres días.

Belphegor.- ¿Por qué?

Mukuro.- porque van a tortúrale, para sacarle la más posible información para encontrar a los demás pero, no pueden presumir que mataron al a mano derecha y guardia de la tormenta solo lo humillaran y le asesinaran.- salió de ahí dejado al grupito sanguinario.

Xanxus.- Squalo vigila a ese par, saben más de lo que dicen.

Squalo.- si jefe y salió.

Cuando salieron de la mansión Mukuro desapareció dejado a la niña, caminaron despacio y con un silencio atroz hasta que le mayor hablo.

Squalo.- me quedare donde te hospedas no me importa dormir en el piso.

Chrome.- está bien, oyes ¿crees que Gokudera esté bien?

Squalo.- lo dudo, el mocoso posiblemente estén muerto.

Chrome.- no puede ser, quisiera ser más fuerte en verdad soy una inútil no puedo ayudar a nadie ni al jefe ni a Mukuro-sama.

Squalo la vio de reojo y pensó porque él dijo.- oyes necesito ver su cuarto debe de haber una pista para encontrar a los mocoso.

Chrome a l tiempo llegaron.- ya estamos aquí el me dejo su cuarto pero ese es.- señalo.

El mafioso entro a ese cuarto y la niña al otro para trata o disimular dormir.

Squalo veía el estudio del dinamitero todo en orden excepto la maleta y una foto, así que primero opto ver la foto (donde estaba Gokudera y Yamamoto) la saco del maco vio algo escrito, la volvió a meter para después buscar entre su ropa casi toda era del pianista pero tenía también ropa de su amigo espadachín, siguió buscando algo fue cuando sonó el teléfono:

-Gokudera

Squalo.- Reborn es usted

Reborn.- ¿qué haces ahí? Squalo dijo un poco sorprendido y molesto algo le decía que ocurrió algo.

Squalo.- estoy de niñera de esa niña.

Reborn.- ¿y Gokudera?

Squalo.- fue secuestrado por la familia Crescita.

Reborn.- y Chrome

Squalo.- el chico la salvo con los anillos y el Sistema de cajas.

-…

Squalo.- ese maldito enano me colgó, cuando iba a detectar la llamada.

-Ku, fu, fu, fu ellos deben de tener cuidado si han puesto los ojos en la décima generación.

Squalo.- y cómo demonios lo sabes y no quiero que me mientras.

Mukuro.- lo contaron todo y desgraciadamente lo escucho todo

Squalo.- ya habla.- grito

Mukuro.- ku, fu, fu, fu lo que paso fue…

^ovo^ FLASH BLACK ^ovo^

Mukuro.- que pasa dulce Chrome.

Chrome.- me siento débil Mukuro-sama

Mukuro.- descansa yo te avisare si se acerca alguien

Chrome.- si.- se metió dentro de un cuarto vacío entre unos muebles.

Solo pasaron unos segundo cuando noto que no tenía flamas y no podía comunicarse con el otro chico fue cuando entraron cuatro hombres.

-señor si esto sigue así seremos eliminados

-no hay que preocuparse (fue cuando se predio un monitor con dos sombras y empezaron a hablar)

-vaya, vaya quien diría que los Vongola caerían en la trampa.

-¿Qué trampa?- dijeron tres de los hombres.

-nosotros debemos de atrapar a la guardiana de la niebla, por ello tenemos el campo.- dijo el cuarto hombre.

-si solo deben de conseguir viva o muerta no debe de ser difícil ya que está en ese cuarto.

Chrome salió y corrió hacia la puerta iba corriendo pero cuando dio la vuelta escuchó un disparo pero no él dio a ella fue cuando grito.- HAYATO.-

El recién mencionado saco sus cajas donde salió Uri en su versión adulta que los ataco mientras ellos corría a llegar en otro cuarto oscuro visualizo el italiano un almario donde metió a la chica y dijo: Chrome escuchar bien no lo volveré a repetí debes de resguarda esto (le entrego los anillo, las cajas también el anillo de la tormenta)

Chrome.- pero…

Gokudera.- no tenemos tiempo esta es una orden del segundo al mando debes de irte de aquí tus habilidades son inútiles en este campo, estos sujetos tiene un sistema anti ilusiones así que estas indefensa (saco una pluma y un papel donde escribió algo) debes de entregarle esta nota a Squalo.

Chrome.- ¿porque?

Gokudera.- no tengo tiempo para explicarte ya deben de estar buscadnos yo los distraeré (fue cuando llego Uri en su tamaño pequeño).- Uri debes de protegerla y guiarla donde no haiga peligro y lo metió también.

Pasaron unos minutos se habían escuchado explosiones, disparos y de repente nada fue cuando Uri salió de ahí y fue seguido por la chica que iba corriendo para alcanzar al pequeño jaguar de repente se metió y la niña siguió corriendo hasta chocar con alguien.

V o V o V FIN DEL FLASH BLACK V o V o V

Squalo escucho todo ahora podría entender la razón por que nadie de las familias aliadas sin decir la misma Vongola no sabía nada del décimo capone ni guardianes durante los cuatro años.

Mukuro.- seguramente el acorbaleno sintió peligro y Gokudera fue quien ideo todo esto sin importa que lo odiada sus amigos (cuando termino de hablar se metió a la habitación de la chica).- listo Chrome puedes salir me macho tal vez en una temporada no pueda venir ni comunícame cuídate dulce Chrome.- y desapareció dejándola sola.

Chrome.- gracias Mukuro-sama.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la tarde.

Squalo.- Voiii ese imbécil no tiene alimento alguno

Fue cuando se asomó Chrome y dijo.- Eto, espadachín-san él me dijo que acostumbraba a comer afuera.

Squalo.- está bien vayamos a comprar suministros.- dijo enojado fue cuando tocaron la puerta y este dio la señal de que se mantuviera callada lo cual la chica dio un si con la cabeza.

Abrió la puerta con una patada cuando vio quien era.- Voiii que demonios haces aquí Dino

Dino.- pues traigo un mensaje de Reborn para Chrome.

Squalo.- está bien entra pero no te pongas cómodo vamos a salir

Dino entro y vio a Chrome escondida o más vio asomada tras la puerta de su habitación fue hasta ella y con una sonrisa dijo.- Dokuro Chrome, este Gokudera te cumplió un deseo.

Chrome.- ¿un deseo?

Squalo salió del cuarto y dijo.- vámonos tengo el dinero y su libreta de gastos.

Dino.- ¿A dónde van?

Squalo.- por alimentos y por otras cosas según dejo anotado, ahora que l pienso ya que estas aquí vamos a sacarle provecho nos acompañarlas.

A salir de la casa Chrome caminaba a un lado de los mayores, Squalo estaba arrastrado a Dino que lloraba.

Llegaron al centro comercial Namimori Squalo volteo a ver a la chica soltado al otro caponen y dijo: enana tienes un presupuesto de 60 mil para cómprate ropa.

Dino.- vaya vas a regalare ropa que ama… me dolió TT_TT (Squalo lo golpeo)

Squalo.- voy a otra parte quedarte a cuidada.

Dino.- pero… (Fue olímpicamente ignorado el otro se fue).

Dos horas después.

Squalo.- Voiii ya terminado

Chrome.- si

Squalo.- bueno vámonos.

Los dos iba felices de la vida Squalo con algunas bolsas donde tenía comida pero, Dino lloraba el toco cargar lo demás que compro Squalo, Chrome llevaba sus bolsas ella misma se negó a la ayuda.

A llegar Squalo le dijo que acomodarla la ropa o Gokudera se molestaría con ella y así que la ilusionista fue a hacerlo, los dos mayores salieron de ahí no muy dejos hasta que le emperador espada hablo.

Squalo.- oyes te puedes comunicar con Reborn.

Dino.- no él es quien me contacta.

Squalo.- eso puede ser un problema

Dino.- ¿porque?

Squalo.- ese niño sabía que pasaría algo así.

Dino.- Gokudera

Squalo.- encontré un registro con hechos de los últimos cuatro años y una nota donde perdía comprarle cosas a la chica y como a descripción exacta del sistema espejismo que ellos tiene incompleta en estos momentos

Dino.- ¿espejismo?

Squalo.- según lo que dice es un aparato que anula las ilusiones y las llamas de la niebla.

Dino.- se lo debo de informa al noveno me voy.

Squalo regreso al departamento encontrado a Xanxus, Belphegor y Lussuria.

Xanxus.- basura vámonos hemos encontrado su escondite Belphegor y Lussuria se quedarla a vigilar.

Squalo.- está bien, pero tenga esto

Xanxus lo leerle en el camino.

-ku, fu, fu, fu yo iré también.

Xanxus.- no basura el guardián de la niebla se debe quedar.

Mukuro.- técnicamente no soy el guardián es Chrome yo solo un amigo

Squalo.- Belphegor ven un momento (y el pobre incauto se acercó a él), el espadachín tomo su muñeca donde puso una esposa de cadena corta y de un rápido movimiento tomo también la del otro y se la coloco también y grito.- BELPHEGOR MAS VARLE QUE LO VIGILES BIEN.- y se fue dejado a los otros dos viendo la cadena.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- en Tokio -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tsuna.- para que nos has llamado Reborn.

Reborn.- ahora les explicarle el verdadero motivo que estamos aquí.- dijo sumamente serio…

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4.- Cuando la tormenta Caer

En los dormitorios de Tokio.-

Tsuna.- para que nos hayas llamado Reborn.- todos estaban en la sala común, (todos aquellos relacionados con la mafia).

Reborn.- Tsuna, es hora de que te enteres la razón por la cual estamos aquí.

Tsuna.- no fue parta estudiar.

Reborn negó con la cabeza para decir.- realmente el motivo fue que otra familia llego a Namimori, esa familia es reconocida por asesinar a generaciones nuevas y pusieron su vista en la décima generación, fue Gokudera quien se dio cuenta de todo por lo cual vino a mí.

Ryohei.- POR QUE NO NOS LO DIJO A TODOS.

Yamamoto.- ¿Por qué?

Tsuna.- ¿Gokudera?

Reborn.- porque Gokudera sabía que se precipitarían y eso sería grave, ya que esa familia mataría al más débil primero, Lambo y después a Chrome y consecutivo.

Yamamoto dijo serio.- ¿Por qué? Ustedes nos subestiman.

Reborn.-no ellos nos subestiman a ustedes.-dio un suspiro para continuar.- y tomamos una decisión, hasta que supiéramos quienes eran sus aliados, el décimo Capone y sus guardianes debían de estar ocultos, excepto Gokudera que era el cebo y Hibari quien nunca dejaría Namimori como Chrome quien no se podía ir de ahí.

Todo se tensó ya que Gokudera había hecho todo eso por su seguridad y varios de ellos pensaron que lo hizo egoístamente por lo cual le tratado casi con indiferencia, fue cuando él bebe volvió a hablar.

Reborn.- hace dos días Gokudera Hayato fue capturado a cumplí con la misión de proteger a la guardiana de la niebla Dokuro Chrome.

Tsuna.- tenemos que ir.- se apresuró a decir.

Reborn.- CALLATE DAME-TSUNA.- grito.- ahora debemos de permanecer ocultos por el bien y el sacrificio hecho por Gokudera, él nunca dijo adónde estábamos, nadie de la familia Vongola incluyendo al noveno sabe dónde estamos, ahora mismo los Varia tienen la misión de matar a esas familias y también de proteger a la Guardiana de la niebla como el anillo de la tormenta como sus caja de armas.

Ryohei.- pero el cabeza de pulpo no los tenía.

Reborn.- según lo que me conto cierta fuente, él se los entregó a Chrome como el sistema C.A.I, para no traer la vergüenza a la familia, sin ellos no podrían decir que mataron al guardián de la tormenta Vongola, solo a Smoking Bomb Hayato.- dio otro suspiro para salir de ahí.

.-.-.-.-…- afuera de Namimori.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Xanxus como Squalo mataban sin compasión esas familias en si parecían lavas de algún bicho, sin decir sus aliados eran de risa no podían párlales, ya adentro se habían separado, Xanxus fue por los jefes y Squalo en la búsqueda del chico bomba.

Squalo encontró a Gokudera en las prisiones de la base, la ropa de este estaban desgarradas, tenía golpes muy notables sin decir los signos de violación, fue hasta este para sacado mientras le hablaba o gritaba.- GOKUDERA, HAYATO, GOKUDERA.- a no contestar se lo llevo como costar de papas.

Xanxus acabo todo y se fue al punto de reunión, cerca del templo Namimori donde les esperaban Romario y Shamal, a llegar el segundo al mando de los varia les dejo al chico y se fue a esperar al jefe en las escálelas.

Xanxus subió las escálelas hasta llegar con el otro quien le hablo.- Xanxus, todo cambiara a partir de hoy para ese chico.

Xanxus ignoro olímpicamente lo dicho por el otro, el solo veía la marca al lado de su cuello, su mano fue hasta ese punto y empezar a lamer ese lugar.

Squalo.- Xan… Xus….- dijo en un gemido, su jefe empezó a succionar y morder a lado de su cuello por lo cual dejo una marca muy notable.

Xanxus.- basura recuerda que tú me perteneces.- y volvió a morder causado que el otro diera un gemido bastante notable.

Squalo.- serás tonto Xanxus soy tuyo desde hace mucho tiempo.-le beso, lo cual el moreno tomo la iniciativa hasta que fueron interrumpidos.

-tortolitos hemos terminado si quieren explicaciones Romario se las darla pero, yo me voy a decirle a su familia.- y se fue el doctor Shamal.

Romario les dio una rápida explicación de la situación del joven guardián y también se fue.

_ EN TOKIO 6:30 A.M.

Tsuna, Yamamoto, y compañía se les comunicó la noticia del dinamitero y su estado actual, pero por órdenes del noveno se quedarían ahí hasta termina su carrera.

_ EN NAMIMORI CUATRO MESES DESPUES

El padre del moreno se enteró del estado del chic por lo cual Gokudera vivía en su casa, Chrome iba todos los días, el amable señor le enseñaba a cocinar entre otras cosas.

Hayato cambio mucha tenía la vista ida, aunque se le entrego el anillo casi nunca lo usaba, ya que no podía sacar la flama de la voluntad, desviaba la mirada y solo hacia un intento de sonrisa con Chrome para quien no se sintiera tan culpable. Tampoco hablaba desde que había recuperado el sentido, de vez en cuando podía sacar unas pocas flamas sacaba a Uri sin contar que ver a los demás le aterraba.

Fue un día cuando Chrome llego corriendo al restaura, vio a Hayato sentado, fue hasta este y le abrazo para decirle mientras lloraba.- gracias por liberal a Mukuro-sama.

Gokudera le acaricio la cabeza para ver al mencionado entrar (no mencionare a sus otros dos compañeros).

Mukuro.- ku, fu, fu, fu, fu Hayato por libérame te cumpliré tres favores, uno ya está hecho desde hay dejare de poseer al Vongola, los otros dos todavía no están hasta su futuro cercano ku, fu, fu, fu, fu

P. Yamamoto.- Hijo buenas noticias, Yamamoto como los demás llegaran aunque solo de vacaciones, vamos a celebra.- dijo alegre el dueño de la casa.

Chrome.- que bien no Gokudera

Gokudera solo asistió con la cabeza solo por cotensia.

Mukuro.- señor llevare a Gokudera a su casa para que se arregle.

P. Yamamoto.- está bien, pequeña me ayudarías a preparar la comida.

Chrome.- si con gusto.

Mukuro caminaba junto con el otro y dijo en voz alta.- Hayato voy a hacer todo lo necesario para que seas feliz y él bebe también.

Gokudera a escuchar puso la mirada más tristes de la que tenía y recordó cuando le dieron la noticia.

_ FLASH BLACK

El padre de Yamamoto estaba abajo él lo sabía de antemano, fue el primero que le dijeron.

Mukuro cambiaba de lugar (él estaba en Italia para su recuperación) y también estaba Shamal.

Shamal.- Hayato debes de saber que tu crecimiento prenatal fue un poco difícil sin decir extraña, nunca se te dijo y fue un error que apenas notamos, así que te lo diré Hayato estas en estado de gestación de aquel tipo, debes de saber que por órdenes de tu padre no tienes la opción de aborta yo me voy.

A salir el mujeriego Gokudera había empezado a golpea su vientre pero fue detenido por el ilusionista, que le resguardo en su pecho, mientras el otro gritaba.

Mukuro.- tranquilízate Hayato.- pero fue ignorado ya que lloro hasta quedarse dormido. El bajo para encontrase al padre del moreno que le hizo una señal para qué le siguiera.

P. Yamamoto.- ¿Cómo se encuentra?

Mukuro.- mal le duele y ahora cada vez que se vea recordara lo que le sucedió, ojala que los demás estuvieran aquí.

P. Yamamoto.- si tienes razón.

- Fin Flash Black.

Mukuro fue hasta el italiano y dio un beso en su frente para decir.- Hayato por favor deja de estar triste, lo que paso a pasado no lo podemos cambiar ni olvidar, pero sabes esa pequeña es como un tesoro es solamente tuya, no será de esos bastados que tanto daño te han hecho, es… solamente tuya.

Hayato le sorprendió las palabras del otro, pero aun así le seguía doliendo.

Ambos chicos llegaron al departamento del amante del tabaco y encontraron a sus dos de sus amigos esperándoles.

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5.-La Tranquilidad De La Lluvia.

Ambos vieron la persona del frente, uno sonrió pero, el otro se escondió detrás del ilusionista.  
>-Gokudera-kun, en verdad lo siento, por no saber comprenderte, te he fajado como jefe, y mas como amigo.- dijo el decimo.<br>Yamamoto le observaba, su compañero que se sujetaba de la blusa del otro como si quisiera fusionase con esta.- Gokudera, ¿quiero? Discúlpame, yo…- no pudo seguir, ya que el italiano había comenzaron a llorar, se iba a acerca pero, Mukuro le hizo una señal para que no lo hiciera y él lo entendió perfectamente.  
>Tsuna.- ¿Qué sucede Mukuro?<br>Yamamoto.-vamos Tsuna, hay que dejar que se cambie, nos vernos en la fiesta.- y así se adelantaron.  
>Mukuro les veía, mientras Hayato seguía oculto detrás de este, fue cuando le hablo.-Hayato, ¿Por qué te ocultas?, y estas llorando.<br>Gokudera no le contesto simplemente movía la cabeza, por lo cual el otro se resino y lo llevo adentro de su departamento.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tsuna.- Yamamoto, ¿Por qué? Nos fuimos.  
>Yamamoto.-Tsuna, acaso no le vistes, en este momento el no quiere vernos, creo que es mejor así.<br>Tsuna.- ¿Yamamoto? Per….- no pudo continuar fue golpeado por el Arcobaleno del sol.  
>Reborn.-vaya Yamamoto, has madurado en comparación del dame-Tsuna.<br>Tsuna.- ¿Reborn?  
>Reborn.- Tsuna, en estos momentos la tormenta, está confundida y su fuerza no puede arrasar con la adversidad.<br>Yamamoto.- por ello, debo de acércame aunque lentamente y darle de mi tranquilidad y así esta saldrá de su confusión y nuevamente será la tormenta violenta que lo destruye todo  
>Reborn.-si, uno de los deberes de la lluvia, puede considerase.<br>Tsuna.- ¿ah? me perdí algo.  
>Reborn.-sigues siendo muy tonto.- dijo para caminar delante de ellos.<p>

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mukuro estaba sentado en la puerta del baño, esperado que este saliera, sin contar que no hiciera alguna estupidez, cuando el albino ya estaba vestido pero, seguía viendo el piso, fue cuando hablo la niebla.- Gokudera, debo de decirte que ni Chrome y yo estaremos un tiempo dejos de la ciudad, debemos de ir a Tokio para hacer algunos exámenes y retomar nuestros estudios.  
>Gokudera alzo el rostro, pidiendo con la mirada que se quedaran pero, su mente le decía que debía de aceptar la decisión de ellos dos, ya que si querían avanzar debían de hacerlo ellos dos.<br>Mukuro.-pero, no te preocupes, vendremos cuando podamos y no estarás solo, ya sabes todos estamos contigo, quieras o no, somos familia fuera y adentro de la mafia.  
>Gokudera le dio un sí con la cabeza, fue cuando noto que no tenía algo, fue corriendo en donde dejo su ropa sucia y tampoco estaba.<br>Mukuro.-Hayato ¿qué buscas?  
>Gokudera tomo una pluma y una hoja para escribir.-MI ANILLO, EL ANILLO DE LA TORMENTA, MOMENTO DONDE DEJE A URI…<br>Mukuro tenía una gota en la nuca.- cálmate Hayato, creo que debe estar en la casa de Yamamoto, vamos para haya, solo debo de hacerle una llamada a Takeshi y decirle que él lo busque,  
>Gokudera.-pero, es a quien menos quiero ver… Sin decir que estarán todos.<br>Mukuro.- tranquilízate, solo le tenemos que decir que se te hincharon las manos y te quitantes los anillos, y no cera una mentira ya que es la absoluta verdad.  
>Gokudera.-pero, es mi deber como guardián siempre llevaros, aunque no los usaba por que todavía estoy un poco confundido, pero si ellos lo malinterpretan, si<br>Mukuro.- ya deja hacer eso, vamos a llegar tarde.  
>Gokudera.- MUKURO.- pero fue ignorado ya que el otro había salido, y empezó a escribir en su celular.- como lo odio<br>Mukuro.-ya estaba afuera de la unidad, seguido por la tormenta que seguía refunfuñado hacia sus adentros.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yamamoto leía el mensaje, sonriendo así que saludo a su padre, y subió a su cuarto para buscar las cosas del italiano, a subir encontró a Uri acostado en la cama sobre una almohada, como en su buro las demás cajas con los anillos de las demás flamas, solo faltaba el anillo de la tormenta.  
>Buscaba por lo demás del cuarto y solo faltaba revisar entre la cama y la pequeña Uri, el moreno se sentó y dijo suavemente.-pequeña Uri.-esta se estaba despertado.-Mira soy yo Yamamoto, ¿Cómo has estado?.- le seguía hablado como si fuera un humano.-pequeña sabes dónde está el anillo de la tormenta.- el pequeño jaguar maulló lo que el moreno tomo como un si.-me lo puedes dar.- el gato paso a su lado y con su patita saco el anillo debajo de la almohada.-<br>Yamamoto.- buena chica.- dijo a ver qué Uri se acostó en sus piernas mientras ronroneaba.- gracias Uri, por estar junto a él.  
>El moreno estaba concentrado consintiendo al felino, hasta que llego su padre.<br>-hijo, ya Hayato y los demás llegaron, te hace falta algo.  
>Yamamoto, no papá, solo te puedo preguntar si puedo regala, la cadena de mamá<br>.-es para Hayato, o otra persona.  
>Yamamoto.- para Hayato, sabes padre él es la persona que más amo<br>p. Yamamoto.-si ya lo suponía, si hijo puedes dársela.  
>Yamamoto.- gracias padre.<br>El padre de toco el hombro y salió de ahí para después entrada el guardián de la tormenta.  
>Hayato vio sus anillos en una hermosa cadena, vio al moreno que le mostraba una hermosa sonrisa, como la gatita que estaba en su lado.<br>Yamamoto.- te preguntaras, ¿Qué es eso?, verdad.- el otro movió la cabeza en afirmación.- pues, es un regalo por el que me distes… sabes, esa cadena le perteneció a mi madre, y quiero que tú la tengas, y puse los anillos ahí por lo mientras.- finalizo con una gran sonrisa.  
>Gokudera vio al moreno y busco a prisa una pluma y papel donde escribía rápidamente para finalizar la puso en el pecho del japonés y salió de ahí cuando la tomo.<br>Yamamoto sonrió a leer la hoja que le decía: "Gracias friki realmente lo aprecio".

Hayato a baja se encontró a todos reunidos, a Ryohei gritado al extremo, a Tsuna tratado de apacigua una pelea entre Mukuro y Hibari, como Lambo que lloraba por culpadle arcobaleno del sol, junto con una nerviosa I-pin, mas femenina de 15 años que trataba de tranquilizar al lloro y evitar que siguiera insultándote Reborn.- aquí Lambo e I-pin ya tienen los 15 y Reborn empezó a crecer igual que un niño de su edad (N/A: si mi cronología esta correcta desde la secundaria cuando tenía 5 años, mas los 6 en el transcurso hasta la llegara a la Universidad y 4 más en la universidad son un total de 15 años).- sin hablar su hermana con las otras dos locas.  
>-¿Qué? Nostalgia, solo faltas tú, peleado con Hibari o Ryohei para que fuera como los viejos tiempos, ¿no?<br>Gokudera dio un pequeño saltito a ver al moreno, como al sentir el aliento del mismo.  
>Yamamoto.- vamos con ellos.-le tomo por la muñeca y los llevo con los demás pero, a verle tan incomodo lo llevo a una mesa alejada.-Gokudera ¿quieres algo de comer?<br>Gokudera vio todo lo que había en la mesa y negó con la cabeza.  
>Yamamoto dio un suspiro y se fue a la cocina, dejado al otro confundido y triste a pensar en lo peor. El moreno regreso con un plato de varias onigiris como dos vaso de jugo de toronja.-Gokudera te traje esto, yo mismo las prepare, es malo para tu salud a no comer a tus horas, y más para tu bebe.<br>Gokudera abrió los ojos, que empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas, se iba a levantarse pero el japonés le tomo por la muñeca.  
>Yamamoto.- ma, tranquilízate Gokudera, causaras una conmoción, pero debes saber que nadie de nosotros te odiamos, o te detestamos ya sabes, eres parte de nuestra familia y no me refiero a la de la mafia sino a nuestras familias propias, y tu pequeña hija, es la primera bebe en la familia, es como un regalo.- dijo con una sonrisa.<br>Gokudera sonrió y sus ojos mostraban alergia pero, seguía con un deje de tristeza, no creía que lo dicho por el ilusionista, era casi lo mismo que lo dicho por la persona de frente, así que tomo una pluma y unas servilletas para comunicarse.- "gracias por no ódiame, idiota como te ha ido en la universidad"  
>Yamamoto sonrió y le dijo con algo de vergüenza.- pues algo difícil, me cuesta mantenedme despierto en algunas clases, y tuve que cámbiame de especialidad.- el otro escribió: "porque friki".- pues cada vez que pasaba algún deporte casi mataba a mi compañeros con la paleto o el balón, ja, ja.<br>Gokudera también rió, aunque su risa solamente fue escuchada por el moreno y escribió: "y ahora que estudias"  
>Yamamoto se acaricio la babilla, donde tenía la cicatriz y respondió.-estoy estudiando literatura.<br>Gokudera le escribió:"con razón, te duermas idiota, muy distinto a mí, yo ya me he recibido como un físico-molecular y físico-quántico"  
>Yamamoto.-ja, ja, ja, vaya Gokudera eres increíble, nunca te podré igualdad.<br>Gokudera escribió:"no es tan sorprendente idiota".-puso con un leve sonrojo.  
>Yamamoto.- vamos a comer Gokudera.- dijo para tomar una onigiri, lo cual el otro lo imito.<br>Mukuro veía la escena y rió para también tomar un bocado.  
>La fiesta duro hasta altas horas en la madrugada excepto por Lambo, I-Pin, Reborn, Gokudera como Yamamoto.<br>Mukuro.- Qué bueno que llegaste Tsunayoshi  
>Tsuna.- ¿Por qué?<br>Mukuro.-a Gokudera le hemos estado rogado y casi suplicado que tome sus vitaminas y coma, pero ahora viene Yamamoto y él lo hace.-dijo con una sonrisa sincera.  
>Chrome.- Boss, ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedaran?<br>Tsuna.- bueno, una semana, aunque yo me iré antes a Italia.  
>Mukuro.- eso está mal, nosotros nos tendremos que ir.<br>Tsuna.- ¿a dónde?  
>Mukuro suspiro, mientras negaba con la cabeza, por lo cual la otra respondió.<br>Chrome.- eto Boss, por mandato del noveno y Reborn, nosotros debemos de restablecer nuestros estudios.  
>Mukuro.- eso es la parte fácil, la difícil será dirían con el niñero ku, fu., fu, fu.<br>Tsuna.- ¿niñero?  
>Mukuro.- en verdad eres el Décimo Vongola<br>Reborn.- difícil de creer.- dijo un adormilado adolescente.-pero mañana nos iremos a las 9:30 a.m. – dijo para irse de ahí.  
>Mukuro.- bueno Tsunayoshi nos retiramos.<br>Tsuna.- que descansen, yo también me macho.- dijo para despedirse de los demás.

En la mañana siguiente, todo el mundo fue a despedirse comentaría mente de los amigos que se iban a Italia y Tokio, pero también iban por curiosidad y ver quien sería el niñero que había mandado el noveno.  
>-VOOOOIIIIIIII, mocosos.- dijo el cápita estratega.<br>-SQUALO, eres el vigilante de Mukuro, (nosotros).-gritaron todos excepto Gokudera quien estaba igual de sorprendido.  
>Squalo.- VOOOIII, claro que no mocosos, vengo a dejar al bebe.- dijo<br>-Squalo, no soy un bebe, a hola Hayato, cada día estas más gordo… auch  
>Yamamoto.-Belphegor, no digas eso, o la próxima vez ya no hablaras más.- término de hablar lo más serio que pudo.<br>Squalo.-perdona Gokudera, este idiota esta de mal de la cabeza, oigan ustedes dos es hora de irse, por cierto Bel, ten esto es de parte del jefe.-le entrego una caja.  
>Gokudera les vio partí, ahora estaba detrás de Yamamoto, se vio el vientre y si estaba más gordo, sintió una mano en la cabeza, alzo la mirada para encontrarse con la mirada del moreno.<br>Yamamoto le vio con una sonrisa y dijo.-no te preocupes, te vez bien Gokudera, hay que ir al doctor y de paso vamos a cómprate ropa.  
>Tsuna.-perdóname Gokudera no puedo acompañarte debo de partí a Italia.<br>Gokudera saco su libreta y escribió:"no se preocupe Décimo yo puedo cuídame solo"  
>Squalo.- mocoso tenemos que irnos.-dijo para ir al vuelo indicado.<br>Tsuna.-. si ya voy y ¿Reborn?  
>Yamamoto.-Tsuna Reborn se fue, a rumbo del vuelo 412 destinos a Italia<br>Tsuna.- ¿QUE? Bueno, me macho chicos.- dijo para correr al vuelo.  
>Ambos chicos le despedían desde lejos.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6.- La Calma De La Tormenta.

Dicen que después de la tempestad viene la calma, al igual que la tormenta es acompañada con la lluvia. Nunca quise acepta esas frases tan absurdas y ahora sé que es verdad a estar con las personas que amo, como mis recuerdos tan vividos como el día que sucedió.  
>O\O\O\O\O\O FLASH BLACK O\O\O\O<br>Tsuna como Mukuro (incluyendo sequito, amigos, etc.) se fueron, ambos chicos caminaron a fuera.  
>Yamamoto caminaba hacia el hospital y antes de llagar hablo.- Gokudera, acaso no quieres ir al hospital.- el otro dio un sí con la cabeza.- entonces cambiamos tu cita y vamos de compras.- fue al hospital el solo y cuando regreso, tomo la mano de Gokudera para caminar al centro de Namimori.<br>Gokudera estaba apenado y notoriamente sonrojado, ambos caminaban todo el mundo les miraba incluso vieron a algunos de sus compañeros pero el moreno solo les saludo para seguir caminado.  
>Yamamoto.- Gokudera llegamos.- estaba en frente de una tienda de maternidad y accesorios de recién nacidos.- ambos entraron.<br>Gokudera veía todo, toco su veinte volteo a ver al moreno que llegaba con una caja sonriendo y se la dio con una sonrisa y dijo: ábrela.- y lo hizo y saco adornos para la cuna.  
>Yamamoto.- ¿Por qué esto friki? ¿No?- dijo sonriendo a lo que el otro dio un si.- pues ayer, llegue una hora antes y vine aquí a encarga esto, pero ya que estamos aquí compremos lo que falta para el cuarto del bebé y ropa para ti.<br>Ambos chicos salieron con varias bolsas que eran cargadas por el moreno y fueron a la última parada una vieja tienda.  
>Yamamoto.- Gokudera antes solías tocar piano verdad, si quieres podría comprar un piano para ti.- dijo un poco nervioso.<br>Gokudera vio por el cristal, vio una foto de un piano de cola como el que solía usar en Italia el cual su amada madre le enseño a tocar, alzo la vista para hallar al moreno, el tomo por la muñeca y entraron.  
>Eran las 6:30 p.m. y ambos seguían adentro con el amable anciano que incluso les dio de desayunar, pero el italiano seguía tocado diversas sonatas, hasta que se tuvieron que ir.<br>O\O\O\O\O\O FIN DEL FLASH BLACK O\O\O\O  
>-¿Cómo estás?<br>Gokudera.- Mukuro, ¿Qué haces por aquí?  
>Mukuro.- vengo de visita y ¿Cómo has estado?<br>Gokudera.- cansado.- dijo sujetándose su vientre.- ¿Qué esperabas?  
>Mukuro.- ku, fu, fu, fu ya veo, debe de ser difícil con el lejos.<br>Gokudera.- tchs, no él me llama cada vez que puede, en realidad es algo fastidioso. – Dijo con falsa molestia  
>Mukuro.- pues que esperadas, es su segundo hijo.<br>Gokudera.-si y tú siempre tuviste razón con él, y ¿Cómo te va con Bel?, después de todo es tu primer niño.  
>Mukuro.- ku, fu, fu, fu bien ellos se portan bien con él y la pequeña Sasha.- dijo sonriendo.<br>O\\\O\\\O\\\O\\\O\\\O FLASH BLACK O\\\O\\\O\\\O\\\O\\\O\\\O  
>Gokudera había tocado toda la tarde tocado, su primera pieza que le había enseñado y por un momento, quiso enseñársela al pequeño (a) que llevaba con él, fue cuando dejo de tocar y se fueron a la hora del cine.<br>El iba pensado mientras abrazaba al moreno en busca de calor hasta que llegara a la casa del espadachín, donde el resto de sus amigos les esperaba.  
>Su reunión dudo como dos horas, las cuales todos reían y sonreían.<p>

Había pasado cuatro días, donde compraron muebles, cuadros, etc., ambos concordaron en vivir juntos por algún tiempo. La casa que compro el guardián de la lluvia, era perfecta para una familia grande, el estilo europeo con un gran partió.  
>Yamamoto sonreía a ver al italiano dormir en su cama o cualquier otro lugar, amaba al chico que ahora tenía en brazos, la segunda vez que dormían juntos y solamente faltaba un día para regresar.<br>En la mañana siguiente.  
>Yamamoto hablaba con su padre y este solo podría sonreír.<br>Gokudera se había despertado, a no sentir a su compañero, a bajar encontró al moreno preparo el desayuno de ambos, le miro para sonrojase después a verle sonreír.  
>Al termina su desayuno ambos tenían que ir a la clínica.<br>El guardián de la tormenta estaba feliz pero un poco indeciso a la hora de entrar. A termina ambos regresaban por otro camino.  
>Yamamoto.- Gokudera quiero llevarte a un lugar, no es muy lejos de aquí.<br>Gokudera sonrió y se atrevió a resguardase en sus brazos con gran alegría, porque algo le decía que todo iba a estar bien.  
>Yamamoto se sorprendió y de volvió el gesto, caminaron para tomar un taxi, hacia las afueras de Namimori.<br>Entraron a un lujoso hotel y caminaron al último piso, donde pidieron comida.  
>Yamamoto.- Gokudera vamos a bañarnos, ¿quieres?- dijo para extenderle una mano.<br>Gokudera vio la mano y la acepto sin pensar, ya que solo quería ser feliz con el hombre que amaba.  
>Ambos se desvestían lentamente viéndose a los ojos, cuando terminaron el moreno entro primero a la tina y ayudo al italiano a entra. Su baño duro como media hora cuando saliendo, el japonés ayudo a secar el cabello plateado y se vistieron fue cuando entraron al comedor a llegar la comida, el moreno tomo una cajita y atrajo al más pequeño para sentare en sus piernas y dijo.- Gokudera Hayato, yo siempre te he amado y siempre te amare por ello hoy te pido que seas mi amado esposo.- dijo a sacar un anillo y ponérselo en el dedo.<br>Hayato no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, tenía los ojos llorosos y solo sintió unos brazos y un llanto en su hombro.  
>Yamamoto le abrazaba y dijo.- por favor no llores, no quiero verte llora ni a ti ni a mi pequeña niña.- dijo llorado.<br>Gokudera sonreía y por primera vez en mese hablo suavemente.- idiota, mi querido friki, yo Hayato Gokudera acepto a ti, Takeshi como mi amigo, amante, esposo y padre de mi hija.  
>Con esas frases ambos sonriendo.<br>Y así pasaron cinco años, donde Hayato quedo embarazado del moreno.  
>O\\\O\\\O\\\O\\\O\\\O FIN DEL FLASH BLACK O\\\O\\\O\\\O\\\O<br>-¿y cómo les va a ustedes?  
>Mukuro.- ku, fu, fu, fu bienvenido Takeshi<br>Yamamoto.- Gracias Mukuro, estoy en casa Hayato y ¿Cómo te sientes?- dijo sonriendo.  
>Gokudera.- estoy bien faltan tres días para que nazcan<br>Yamamoto sonrió para besarle.  
>Mukuro.- bueno me macho.- dijo para salir<br>Yamamoto.- ¿y donde esta mi pequeña?  
>Gokudera.- dormida.- dijo sonriendo.- sabes ella ya puede tocar Claro de Luna sin errores.- dijo orgulloso.<br>Yamamoto.- claro, es tu hija y la viva imagen de tu madre.- dijo para besarle el cuello.  
>Gokudera.-si es mi amada hija, Takeshi, gracias por traer la tranquilidad a mi vida.<p>

Los Estragos De La Tormenta

5


End file.
